Me di, chanson
by InMemoriam
Summary: Its about Letty, Dom and their daughter Jersey-better summary inside
1. Lompoc

_Mes compaingnons cui j'amoie et cui j'aim…Me di, chanson_  
  
Summary: The team is living in Mexico but Letty is stuck back in Lompoc after taking the rap for the team. After giving birth to Dom's daughter she spends fifteen years in Lompoc before getting out. Now she wants to forget everything about the past-the team included. But fate has other plans for Letty, Dom and Jersey.  
  
Rating: PG-13 until I say otherwise.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except what you don't recognize  
  
_unconscious, or am I conscious?_   
  
"Leticia Rodriguez, the jury finds you guilty as charged. You will serve out your sentence of fifteen years at Lompoc Prison. You will remain under house arrest at the hospital until you give birth and then you will proceed to carry out your sentence."  
  
_fell from the sky like a star   
_  
Letty sat in the chair, staring blankly ahead, in the orange jumpsuit. Her wrists were cuffed together and her belly pressed against the tight material of the jumpsuit. She provided no resistance when she was led to the police truck. She just stared at the silver wall across from her as they drove her to the hospital. She stood there as the police officer spoke with the doctor about her "condition". She knew it by heart though she'd never heard it with her ears-she'd provide no resistance because she remained in a constant depression which caused her to be lacking in response and emotion.  
  
_sometimes I feel as though I'm frozen in heaven_   
  
Letty gave birth to a healthy baby girl on July 12, 2002 and named her Jersey Michelle Torretto-after which she was promptly taken from Letty's arms.  
  
Letty was taken to prison two days later and was shoved in a cell with a black man everyone had taken to calling Night John. Night John had skin the color of midnight and eyes the color of honey. The grin which never left his face always lit up the room. Nobody knew why he was in Lompoc but he'd been in there longer than most of them and was going gray on the top. Letty found him annoying at first-always getting up in the middle of the night and walking around like it was the middle of the day. But then she just grew used to it, and it grew comforting.  
  
_and I saw my own face in the dark and loneliness_  
  
Letty was sitting on her bed, curled up, crying one night when Night John came over. He wrapped his arms lovingly around her and asked her to tell him what her story was. So she told him and buried her face in his  
  
chest, crying. He rocked her to sleep that night, and every night for the week after, stroking her hair and whispering comforts in her ear.  
  
_and I saw my own face like a spark frozen in heaven_   
  
Letty stood in front of the gate with her bag, waiting for it to open. She wore her jeans and black tank from fifteen years ago. Her eyes were no longer the soft, bright brown that they were before but were a hard, cold brown, light long since extinguished or hidden. She wasn't the same person she was fifteen years ago and she wanted to forever forsake her past. Everything- the team, LA, the heists and especially Dom. And so she would. dark bodies floating in darkness...  
  
Letty walked calmly out of the gate and boarded the bus that would take her back to LA. She was going back. She had to go back to forget. She had three things to claim-her daughter, her car and her life.   
  
The long brown scar on the left side of her face shone white in the bright LA sun as Letty stalked up to the door of her old house and knocked.

A/N: The song is Fear Factory's 'Invisible Wounds (Suture Mix)' from the 'Resident Evil' Soundtrack-Plus NE1 notice NEthing connected w/ Michelle Rodriguez in the story? The first person to notice it gets to be a character in my story and help me write it!


	2. Car

Car  
  
The door opened slowly and Letty stood waiting.  
  
"Letty! We thought you were dead!" Mia exclaimed as she saw Letty standing in front of her.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY!" screamed a little brown haired girl, tugging on Mia's dress. Letty cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.  
  
"And who is this Mia?" she asked. Mia picked the girl up and said   
  
"This is Calia, Letty. She's my daughter." Mia said uneasily as Letty scanned the small girl. Letty noticed Calia's blue eyes on the third time.   
  
"Gimme my car keys, Mia." Letty said coldly, knowing who Calia's father was. "That's all I came here for."  
  
"D-Dom keeps them in the garage, Letty. Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Mia asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm positive." Letty spat, turning her back on Mia and walking away.

Letty walked to the garage and stood in front of it, noticing that nothing had changed. Vince, Dom and Leon were leaning over a bright green Civic with another, blond man.  
  
"What did you do Vince?"  
  
"I didn't do shit, Dominic! I haven't touched the car all day!"  
  
"Well somebody did." said the blond man. Letty walked quietly up behind the four men and looked over their shoulders.  
  
"The filter is broken. Somebody did it." Leon said.  
  
"It's not broken-it's dirty. You need to clean it." Letty said, making them all jump. They all turned in surprise and Letty saw one person she didn't want to see.  
  
"Brian Spilner." she growled angrily. Dom pushed her back as she made towards Brian and said   
  
"Don't Letty-he's clean."  
  
"He's the reason I spent the last FIFTEEN FUCKING YEARS IN LOMPOC!" she yelled. "I missed out on watching my daughter grow up because of you, you shitwad! She doesn't even _know_ I'm her mother!"  
  
Dom, Leon, Vince and Brian all stared at Letty as she said this.  
  
"Yes, assholes. I had to rot in jail while you were all livin' it up in Mexico and missed out on watchin' my daughter grow up!" Letty spat. "And you-" she continued, turning towards Brian, "-what'd you do to Mia, huh? Did you drug her and knock her up? Cause if I was her I would've knocked you dead when I saw you again."   
  
"Letty-I-you-" Dom stuttered, surprised by her burst of anger.  
  
"I know-you thought I was dead. You know what? I am dead-the day I started my sentence, I died. The old Letty's dead and I can assure you all that she's not comin' back." Letty said. "I want my keys, Dominic." she finished, holding out her hand.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" he asked.  
  
"I'm gonna find my daughter-not our daughter, Dominic, MY daughter- and move as far away from you fucks as I possibly can!" she yelled, pushing past him and into the office. She saw her keys on the keyhook and grabbed them, pulling the rack down in the process.   
  
"Letty-stop! Please!" someone yelled, but Letty got in her car and screeched out of the drive in a cloud of smoke.   
  
Mia's car pulled up suddenly and she got out.  
  
"Dom-Letty…" she started when she saw the four of them, staring. "She's gone isn't she?" Mia asked, quietly. She took their silence for a yes and burst into tears as Brian rushed over to his wife.  
  
"Shhh…shhh…it'll be okay Mia." he said.  
  
"How will it be okay Brian? Letty's gone! Jesse's dead! He's dead Brian! That means he's not coming back!" she screamed hysterically. "And you know what?" she asked, turning on Dom. "It's all your fucking fault! If you wouldn't have done those stupid heists nothing would've changed you fucking bastard of a brother!" she yelled, pushing Brian away and walking out of the garage.   
  
"MOMMY! MOMMMYYYY!" screamed Calia from the baby seat in Mia's car. Mia just kept walking so Brian picked Calia up and hushed her.  
  
"Mommy's really angry with a lot of people right now, sweetheart. She needs time to cool off." he said. Calia began sobbing into Brian's shirt as he rocked her up and down.

Letty gripped the wheel angrily as red flashed in front of her eyes. She looked around and breathed hard. She screeched to a stop when she saw Mia sitting on the beach. She fought with herself over whether to go comfort her or to just drive past. In the end, friendship won out and Letty got out of her car. She walked up to Mia and they stood and sat there, saying nothing.  
  
"So…you're leaving now?" Mia spat.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Jesse's dead. Just thought you'd like to know that." Mia said.  
  
"How'd he die?"  
  
"Tran."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Yeah, well, he's dead too. Thanks to Brian and his gun." Mia said blankly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Letty-what happened after the last heist? How did you end up in jail?" Mia asked and Letty sighed.  
  
"You left me at the hospital, remember? Well, the cops arrested me shortly after I found out I was…" Letty said, stopping abruptly.  
  
"Was what?" Mia asked, looking up at Letty.  
  
"Nothing." Letty said.  
  
"Letty, please. Talk to me. I've missed you." Mia begged.  
  
"Doesn't look like it. Looks like everything's pretty much the same as it was." Letty said angrily, kicking at the sand. She turned and walked away to Mia's pleas of asking her not to go.  
  
"I have to." she said, to herself as she got in her 240sx. "I have to. Goodbye." 


	3. JerseyPart One of Daughter

Jersey  
  
Letty sat on the side of the road and looked at the map, talking into her cellphone at the same time.  
  
"So she's in Miami? At a garage?" Letty asked the woman on the other end. "She lives in a houseboat? With who? What's it called? No the garage. Okay...uh huh. Yeah, thanks Mika-you don't how much this means to me. Bye." she finished, hanging up her cell and pulling onto the highway. Letty was headed to Miami to find her daughter.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Letty pulled into the parking lot of the garage and got out of her car. She walked into the garage and looked around for someone.   
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"What can I do for ya, mamacita?" asked a voice and Letty jumped. She turned and saw a oriental man with a shaved head wiping his hands on a rag.   
  
"I'm lookin' for Jersey Torretto?" she asked. The man nodded and said  
  
"Oh-you lookin' for JetPipe? She went out for lunch with Suki, lady. Who're you?" he asked.  
  
"JetPipe? Where the hell did she get a name like that?" Letty asked.  
  
"Jersey is as fast as a jet on the blacktop and is killer on pipe." the guy explained.  
  
"And who're you?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"Letty Rodriguez."  
  
"Jimmy Takinara." said Jimmy. "You can go wait out back if you want- Tej and Rome are fixin' the Evo out there so watch your step, lady." he warned.  
  
"I know how to-" she started but he was already gone. "Damn." she said, heading out back. She saw two black men leaning over a car she assumed was the Evo.  
  
"Nice car." she said and the bald black man jerked up, hitting his head on the roof of the car.  
  
"Damn it! That's the fifth fuckin' time!" he said, rubbing his head. "What d'you want?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Rome, man! Be nice to the lovely lady!" said the other man. "Tej Parker, milady." Tej said, looking Letty up and down. "This ass is Roman Pearce, commonly known as Rome. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Jimmy said I could chill back here until Jersey came back from lunch." Letty said, pulling her jacket off. She leaned over the engine and said "What's the problem?"  
  
"Don't know, really. It just dies." Tej said.  
  
"I'm not really familiar with the engine of an Evo but I think something's plugged up-maybe the exhaust pipe?(A/N: Know that I have a VERY limited car part vocabulary k?)Uh...Tej go watch the pipe. Roman rev the car please. Oh and Tej-if it is the exhaust pipe you might not want to stick your face in front of it aight?" Letty said, looking at the engine hard. The guys looked at each other, shrugged and did what Letty said. Rome started the car and the exhaust pipe rattled.  
  
"Hit the pipe Tej!" Letty yelled over the roar of the car. Tej got out of the way and hit the pipe once or twice. Suddenly, something flew out of the pipe, landing in the water.  
  
"God damn it girl!" Tej yelled, kicking the back of the car. "How'd you figure that one out?"  
  
"I know some things about cars."  
  
"Only some?" Rome asked, getting out of the car and looking Letty up and down.  
  
"Just some." she said, turning and grabbing her jacket and putting it on. "Like I said-nice car."  
  
'What the FUCK am I doin'? Am I FLIRTING with this jackass?' Letty thought to herself. 'Well, he IS kinda hott-shit, I am.'   
  
"What's goin' on back here, guys? Did you fix the Ev-" yelled a female voice, snapping Letty out of her trance.  
  
"Hey, Jersey." Letty said to the apprehensive girl.   
  
"Who is this?" Jersey asked Rome and Tej.  
  
"Uh..." Tej said. Letty hadn't actually told them her name.  
  
"Letty Rodriguez. Nice to meet you." Letty said, sticking her hand out to Jersey. Jersey narrowed her eyes, scanning Letty up and down before sticking her hand in Letty's and shaking it.  
  
"And you're here because?" Jersey asked.  
  
"I have to tell you something about your mother. In private." Letty said.  
  
"Come on." Jersey said, grabbing Letty's wrist and dragging her onto the houseboat. She pulled her into the room and slammed the door. "What about my mother? Did you know her?"  
  
"In a way, yes." Letty said, choosing her words carefully.  
  
"What's the bitch doin' since she abandoned me at child services?" Jersey spat and Letty blinked, trying to control her anger.  
  
"She was arrested and put in jail for fifteen years. She just got out and she wants to see you." Letty explained.  
  
"Tell her that I don't give a fuck if she wants to see me. I'll never do it." Jersey said, removing her clean top and pulling a dirty white wife beater over her head. She pulled her skirt off and pulled on a pair of cargo pants, wrapping a belt around the top to keep them up and turned towards Letty. "I hate her and there's nothing anybody can do about it. Not even my father. If I knew who he was."  
  
"Dominic Torretto. He lives in LA." Letty said before she could stop herself.  
  
"Are you from child services or the government or some shit? Cause they got me outta there two years ago." Jersey said, pointing out the window indicating Tej, Jimmy, Suki and Rome.  
  
"No, I'm not from the government or child services. I just came here because I wanted to tell you she got out."  
  
"Well I just told you I don't care. Now get out." Jersey said, pointing to the door. Letty stood and left the houseboat, walking past Rome, Tej and Suki dejectedly. Rome watched as she walked to her car and got in, not pulling out.  
  
"Right back." he said to Tej and Suki, walking over to the passengers side of Letty's car and opening it up. He leaned down and said "Que pasa, chica?"  
  
Letty jumped and looked at him in confusion as he got in.  
  
"Why you crying girl?" he asked, reaching over and wiping a tear off her cheek.  
  
"She hates me." Letty said.  
  
"What?" Rome asked, confused.  
  
"She said she hates me." Letty said, burying her face in her hands and sobbing.   
  
"Shit. You're JetPipe's mom?" Rome asked.  
  
"Don't tell her. Just let her think of me as a friend of her mother's." Letty begged Rome.  
  
"Gimme a minute- TEJ! Get ova here bro!" Rome yelled out the window. Tej walked over and leaned down, looking in the window. "Tej Parker meet Letty Rodriguez. Jersey's mother." Tej did a double take over Letty and she just looked at them as he and Rome talked. "Kay, chica. We worked out a plan-you know how to fix cars correct?"  
  
"Yeah." Letty said slowly.  
  
"You work here-with Jersey-until you feel it's time to tell her and we'll provide house and board."  
  
"I couldn't do-"   
  
"Yes you could. And you're going to." 


	4. DreamPart Two of Daughter

Dream-Part Two of Daughter  
  
A:N/ cruel-capricorn-I need your input. I need your first name and a last name you'd like to have(don't gimme your real last name obviously), which side you'd like to be on(good/evil) and which side of the tracks you'd like to be from(rich or average/poor). Thanks a bunch and email me about it, k? Then we can get to work on the story! Thanx to all who reviewed!  
  
_Letty got out of bed slowly and walked into the hall.  
  
"Letty."  
  
She spun around, looking for the owner of the voice but she saw no one. So she crept forward and down the stairs.  
  
"That's it Letty."  
  
She heard the voice again and she tripped down the last three stairs, landing cat position on the ground floor. She straightened up and walked towards the glass door leading out back. As she reached the glass, putting her hands on it and leaning against it, she saw a dark shape standing on the dock. She grabbed a nearby book and opened the door slowly, stepping onto the wooden planks of the dock. She crept towards the man slowly when she heard the voice again.  
  
"Letty."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she asked the man in front of her. He turned and she gasped, stumbling backwards. It was Dom.  
  
"Letty. You can't just let it all go. The team is a part of you. I'm a part of you." he said.  
  
"I can..." she whispered, looking up from where she'd landed on the dock.  
  
"You can't just forget about us. About what happened. You can't just turn back time, Letty."  
  
"Why not?" she whispered. He was silent for a while and Letty jumped when he stuck his hand out to help her up.   
  
"Dance with me."  
  
"What?"   
  
"One last time, Let."  
  
"I-fine." she said, sighing. They began to dance slowly and it turned into a fast paced tango of some sort. Letty had no idea how she knew the moves but things just kept flowing smoothly-until the end. Dom pulled her against him roughly and began to squeeze.   
  
"Dom....stop...." Letty gasped as he crushed her waist. Her vision blurred in and out as Dom's grip got tighter and tighter.   
_  
"NO!" she screamed and Dom's face turned into Rome's.  
  
"Letty! Letty, calm down! It was a dream!" he yelled as she struggled to get away. She blinked, as if seeing him for the first time, and stopped struggling. She gasped for breath as she stood speechless in Roman's arms. "What was that?"  
  
"I dreamed I was dying."  
  
"You almost did, chica." Rome said.  
  
"What?" she asked. Rome pointed to the ground and she looked down to see that her feet were half off the dock. "Oh my god..." she whispered, turning away from the dock. Roman pulled her away from the edge and set her feet on the dock, letting her stand on her own. He grabbed her arms as her legs gave out and held her up.  
  
"I think we should sit down." he said and Letty nodded. He carried her over to a chair on the dock and set her down before sitting on his own chair. "Now tell me what happened." he said gently.  
  
"I-I heard a voice so I-so I followed it out onto the-the d-d-dock and it was Dom." she began.  
  
"Dom?"  
  
"Jersey's father."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem. Anyway-we talked and he said I couldn't change the past. And then we danced on the dock and everything was fine until the end. He started squeezing me and I couldn't breath and-" Then she burst into tears.  
  
"I'm sorry-you shouldn't have to see me cry like a baby." she apologized.  
  
"I'm cool with it. It's not your fault, bonita." he said, wrapping her in a hug. She smiled at being called pretty and buried her face in Roman's chest. He softly traced the scar on her face, wondering how she'd gotten it. "How'd you get a scar like this on such a pretty face, Letty?" he asked unconsciously.  
  
"I got in a fight in jail. They had to restrain both of us as well as relocate both of us to seperate floors. She was more fucked up than I was though." Letty said quietly, thinking about what had happened, "Her one eye is swollen shut and-she had to have her lower lip removed."she said, sounding regretful.  
  
"Shit-you did that?"  
  
"Yeah. And I'm not proud of it." she said, pulling away to look into his face in all seriousness.  
  
"Remind me never to get on your bad side."  
  
"You're treading a very fine line then, Pearce." she said, her voice breaking. Rome and Letty looked into each others eyes for a moment before Rome suddenly leaned in and kissed Letty softly. She melted into the kiss as he put his hands on either side of her head and deepened the kiss. They pulled away and looked at each other again before Letty whispered "A very fine line."  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
"Naw, man-he's such a crazy white boy!" Rome said, looking over at Letty from his position on the beach chair. They'd been staring up at the sky, telling each other stories about thier lives and laughing. "Yeah, man. Brian was a crazy bitch."  
  
"Brian?" Letty asked, sitting up. "Brian O'Conner?"  
  
"Yeah-why? You know him?" Rome asked, looking at her.  
  
"He's the reason I spent the last fifteen fucking years in Lompoc!" she hissed. "Oh my god." she said, burying her face in her hands. "Oh my god."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't escape the fucker! He's gonna haunt me till I die." she said, getting up and pacing the dock.  
  
"He's not gonna haunt you till you die." Rome said, getting up and wrapping his arms around Letty's waist to prevent her from pacing. "He'll just haunt you till you decide he won't haunt you anymore. I did it, chica-you can too." he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"That's nice." she said softly and relaxed in his arms.  
  
"Letty?" Rome asked, looking at her face. She'd dropped asleep in his arms. "Come on then." he said, grinning and scooping her up. He took her to her room and tucked her in before heading to his own room.

A/N: I want Rome and Letty to develop feeling s for each other in this story because it helps the ending later so I don't give a shit if you don't like them together-I think they'd look good together anyway. :-P


	5. DiegoPart Three of Daughter

Diego-Part Three of Daughter   
  
A/N: This is the first chappie that both cruel-capricorn and I have collaborated on and I have to say she's done a fine job! Let's give a round of applause to my co-writer guys and gals-she's fabulous!  
  
nobody claps-tejsgurl4eva comes out glaring "seriously. clap."-everyone claps from fear of tejsgurl4eva (jk laura ;-) )  
  
but seriously people-she's a great writer  
  
Letty had been working at Tej's Garage for about three weeks since she came to Miami and she was loving everything about it. Jersey was still being a problem. Though Letty and Jersey had clicked because of their backgrounds, Jersey despised Letty for some reason she couldn't explain. Letty was working on a Taurus one day when someone yelled into the garage.   
  
"YO! JetPipe! You in here chica?" yelled the female voice and Letty turned to see a young woman with brunette hair, pulled into a ponytail, looking back at her "Hey, lady-"   
  
"My name's Letty, thanks." Letty said, wiping her hands on a rag.   
  
"Diego. You're welcome but I'm not sure for what." Diego said, "You seen JetPipe? We got some things to discuss before I beat her ass."   
  
"She's out back-"   
  
"DI!" yelled Jersey, seeing Diego standing in the garage.   
  
"What's up, JetPipe?" Diego asked as Jersey grabbed her in a hug.   
  
"Not much." Jersey said as she and Diego walked out of the garage.  
  
"Who's the new chica? Letty?" Diego asked, walking past some chicks in bikinis and sitting on a beach chair.   
  
"She came from LA three weeks ago. Told me about my mother and father." Jersey said, her voice dripping disdain.   
  
"I take it you no like Letty." Diego said, cocking her head, smirking.   
  
"It's just-I don't know the fuck why but I feel like I know her-or I should, I mean. We're so alike it's scary-which is one of the reasons I don't like her."   
  
"Oh-you have a list?" Diego asked jokingly.   
  
"Di, shut up, girl! The boardwalk has ears, you know." Jersey said. Diego screamed as someone poked her sides and jumped up, turning angrily.   
  
_"What the **HELL** do you think you're doin'?"_ Diego asked a shocked Rome. Jersey sighed, getting up and moving between Diego and Rome.   
  
"Chill, Di. That's his way of saying hello." she explained.   
  
"Only other freaks understand it." Rome said, grinning.   
  
"You callin' me a freak?" Diego asked.   
  
"You understand it?" Rome asked.   
  
"Damn it! I hate talking myself into corners." she said.   
  
"Name's Roman. You can call me Rome." he said, sticking a hand out to shake her hand.   
  
"You apart of N.A.O.T.B.?" Diego asked.   
  
"Come again?"   
  
"New Ass On The Block."   
  
"Diego-be nice. He's been here six months. Come on-let's go show you off to everybody else." Jersey said, grabbing Diego's arm and pulling her away before she and Rome got into a scuffle. "Diego, this is Suki Suzuki Miyazaki Sugawara Kinshita." Jersey said and Suki looked up.   
  
"Don't ask. My parents were crazy." Suki said, sticking a hand out to Diego. "Nice to meetcha, Di. Just call me Suki."   
  
"Right. Nice to meetcha, Suki. Now where's Whiz Kid?" Diego asked, looking around.   
  
"Day off."   
  
"Damn." said Diego. Suddenly, Diego saw a familiar back and said "Well, if it ain't Tej Parker actin' like a hustler."   
  
Tej turned and yelled "Di! Where you been girl? Life ain't been the same witout ya!" before running over and giving her a noogie.   
  
"Tej-_Tej_- I swear to whatever diety is up in the sky if you do not get your hands off me I will kick your ass!" Diego yelled, laughing.   
  
"You couldn't kick my ass if your life depended on it!" Tej scoffed.   
  
"Oh really? What was that little scuffle in our senior year between you and me that landed you with a black eye, broken arm and bruises everywhere while I just had a scratch on my cheek? What do you call that?"   
  
Tej glared at Diego.   
  
"That's what I thought. I can beat your ass anytime, anyplace." she said.   
  
"Wanna go at it right now? I grew up since then, home girl-got me some muscle," he beamed.  
  
"Aight, think fast!" She exclaimed, stomping on his foot and grabbing him in a headlock. She gave him a monkey scrub while Jersey guffawed at her antics. Letty wandered out of the garage to see what all the noise was and laughed along with Rome and Suki.   
  
"Alright, alright, I give in!" Yelled Tej.   
  
Diego immediately let go and straightened herself out.  
  
"Told ya," she boasted.   
  
"Yeah, yeah," he laughed.   
  
"So what's gone down since I been away?" Diego asked.  
  
"This and that," Tej shrugged.  
  
"Well ya got yourself some new friends it seems," she replied, indicating the three that were now approaching.  
  
"Yep. They're cool. I trust 'em."  
  
"I should hope so. I bet ya been playin' 'em for all they're worth," she said.  
  
"You bet. These fools like to lose money."  
  
"Naw, we just know you're a sour loser and you'd kick us outta our homes if you lost," Rome added, grinning at Tej.   
  
"Hey-nice to meet you Diego, but I gotta get back to work on that Taurus." Letty said, pointing over her shoulder at the garage before turning and heading back in, totally disregarded by Jersey, Diego, Tej and, at the moment, Rome. Suki saw her stop at the door and turn, leaning on the doorframe, a look of longing on her face.  
  
"What's this about you bein' here six months?" Diego asked, crossing her arms and looking Roman up and down.  
  
"Like what you see?" Rome asked and Diego's eyes snapped back to his face.  
  
"No-just measuring you up. You know-in case I need to beat your ass." Diego grinned. "And don't answer a question with a question-ticks me the hell off. Now-answer my question."  
  
"I came here fourteen years ago with my boy, Brian, and met these whackjobs-" Rome began, jerking a thumb towards Tej and Suki, "-We did a job for the pigs-"  
  
At the word pigs, Diego froze up and glared at Tej.  
  
"He's clean, Di." Jersey said, putting a hand on her shoulder, and Diego relaxed.  
  
"ANYWAY-I went for a very long vacation down to Mexico, then LA. And other various places."  
  
"You took a thirteen and a half year vacation?" Diego asked in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Rome asked, shrugging, "I was enjoying myself."  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Letty watched as Diego, Rome, Jersey, Tej and Suki stood and talked. She saw Diego look Rome up and down and felt a twinge of anger and jealousy.  
  
'Don't do this to yourself, Let. That's what got you into this fucking mess in the first place. And technically you aren't even together.' Letty thought to herself, leaning against the doorframe. She noticed Suki watching her and their eyes connected for a moment before Letty turned away into the garage. 


	6. MistakesPart Four of Daughter

Mistakes-Part Four of Daughter  
  
Jersey jerked awake as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she said stupidly. The phone rang again and she reached over for it, looking at the clock. "What the hell do you want? It's three in the fucking morning!" she said sleepily into the phone.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Mia-I'm Jersey's aunt and I wanna see if Letty found her yet. I wanted to talk to her."  
  
"What does Letty have to do with the whole situation?"  
  
"She's Jersey's mother. She said she was gonna find her and..."the rest of Mia's sentence faded out as Jersey saw red. "Hello?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here."   
  
"Who are you again?"  
  
"Jersey Torretto." Jersey said angrily, slamming the phone back down on the cradle and ignoring it when it began to ring again. She pulled on pants and stalked out of her room and onto the boardwalk. She walked up to Letty's door and kicked it in so hard that the handle got stuck in the wall.  
  
"What the fu-Jersey?" Letty asked, looking at her sleepily, "It's three o four-go back to bed." she finished pulling the covers back over her head.  
  
"No problem _mom_." Jersey spat and Letty sat up quickly. "Mia called-said she wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Jersey-I'm sorry. I just-"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Jersey said.  
  
"You said you hated me."  
  
"So why did you stay?"   
  
"I wanted to know you, I guess. Even if it was only for a while." Letty said quietly.  
  
"Leave."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Leave Miami. Get the hell out-I was here first."  
  
"I didn't come to take you to LA Jersey."  
  
"Then why the hell are you here?"  
  
"I-I don't know." Letty said.  
  
"Well figure it out. Then go with it." Jersey spat. She turned to leave and stopped dead as something soft hit the back of her head hard. Jersey turned slowly on her heel and glared at Letty who was glaring right back from the bed.  
  
"Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that again, Jersey Michelle Torretto, do you understand me?" Letty hissed angrily, getting out of her bed, "I don't give a god damned fuck if you wish me burning in hell-I'm your mother and you're gonna respect me whether you like it or not." she finished as she walked over to Jersey who was livid.  
  
"I won't." Jersey said, her voice shaking.  
  
"You will. _Believe me, you will_." Letty hissed, narrowing her eyes. "I've had it with your bitchy little attitude, you got that? They took you from me when you were a week old because of something I did. I followed my god damned head instead of my heart and I lost fifteen fucking years of my life to a Lompoc High Security Prison cell. I lost everything in there because of my stupidity and I can't get it back. I lost my _family_ Jersey. They never came to visit me in all of my fifteen years. My best friend married the Narc I'd run from, my boyfriend working by his side at the garage as if nothing had happened at all. How do you think that felt huh? To be forgotten? To be rubbed out like a stain?" Letty said, tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.  
  
"It feels like the last fifteen years of my life, Letty." Jersey said, furrowing her brow in disbelief, "I know what it feels like. I've known it for fifteen fucking years until Tej, Rome, Suki and Jimmy pulled me out. I never knew love until I found them-they're my family. They're _my family_. And I love _them_."  
  
Letty felt the tears slip down her cheeks when Jersey told her this.  
  
"I thought of you everyday in there. I wondered what you looked like-more like me or like your father. How were you getting along? I sent my love out to you every second of everyday, Jersey." Letty said, rubbing the tears from her face. Jersey glared at Letty until her face softened and she leaned down, picking up the pillow Letty had thrown.   
  
"I wanna-I wanna meet my fam-Mia." she said softly and Letty sighed.  
  
"Well, if you really want to..."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then you'll meet your cousin Thalia O'Conner and your father..." Letty said, trailing off.  
  
"Let's roll, then. Maybe I'll be enlightened." Jersey said and Letty turned back towards her bed. "But first..." Jersey said, hitting Letty upside the head with the pillow, "PILLOW FIGHT!" she yelled and ran. Letty grabbed her pillow and chased Jersey around the house batting at her with the pillow.  
  
"What choo doin' up so early, J? And Let." Roman asked, coming into the kitchen where Letty and Jersey were on opposite sides of the island. Letty and Jersey looked at each other and nodded slightly.  
  
"This." Letty said as she and Jersey pummeled Roman into the living room with their pillows.  
  
"I surrender! I surrender!" he laughed as they got him into fetal position on the floor. They stopped, laughing at him, and suddenly he grabbed a couch pillow and whapped Jersey on the ass.  
  
"Hey! That's cheating!" she yelled.  
  
"Anything goes babe." he said, chasing them as they ran outside in fits of laughter.

A/N: Cc I'm sorry I posted this one with out showin you first but I was pressed for time. I'll send yuo another idea for the next chapter soon kay? Val


	7. Facing The PastPart One of Life

**Facing The Past- Part One of Life**

****

A/N: Give it up for CC who wrote lots of this chapter!

"Yeah, Mia." Brian said into the phone, "Yeah we're almost done here. I can come pick up some food in about ten minutes. Thanks, Mia. I love you too bab-" he had started when he heard Mia's scream and the phone went dead. "Mia?" He asked into the phone, fear rising, "Mia?!"

"What's wrong dawg?" Leon asked, wiping his hands on his pants as Vince rolled out from beneath the Civic he was working on, a look of concern apparent on his face.

"I have to go." Brian said, running to his car and pulling away at redline.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Are you guys almost done there? You're gonna die from lack of sustenance." Mia said into the phone, making sandwiches for the guys as she talked.

"Yeah we're almost done here. I can come pick up some food in about ten minutes."

"It'll be ready when you get here, honey. I love you Brian." She said turning away from the food and leaning on the counter.

"Thanks, Mia. I love you too bab-"

Mia looked up and screamed, dropping the phone.

"How you livin' girl?"

"LETTY! LETTY YOU"RE FUCKIN' BACK! LETTY LETTY LETTY!" Mia shrieked running around the counter and smothering Letty in a long needed hug. Mia pulled away, looked at Letty for a moment, screamed again and pulled her back into another hug.

"Mia-honey, if you wanna meet your niece you'd best let go while I can still breathe." Letty gasped and Mia let go.

"Where is she?" Mia asked, looking around.

"Jersey! Rome! It's okay-you can come in now! It's safe!" Letty yelled outside. Mia watched as a young girl of about fourteen or fifteen (or even sixteen) walked into Torretto's with an older, well built black man.

"Jersey, this is your aunt Mia." Letty said, stepping back with Rome as Jersey and Mia approached each other, uncertain of what to do next. Letty leaned over to Rome and whispered in his ear. "I think we'll be fine if Mia doesn't-"

Mia pulled Jersey into a hug, pulled away and began to fuss over her.

"Too late." Letty said as Jersey looked at her pleadingly. "Oh, Mia! MIA!" Letty yelled, pulling her attention away from Jersey, "Mia, this is my...my friend-"

"Roman Pierce?!" yelled a voice and Jersey, Letty and Mia turned. Brian stood in the doorway staring at them all.

Rome spun around to face his oldest friend his face devoid of emotion. The two men stared at each other while Letty, Mia and Jersey watched on. They hadn't seen each other in along time since Brian left to be with Mia. But Rome couldn't keep it up any longer, he broke into a huge grin and pulled his friend into a manly hug.

"Been a while," he said.

"Been a long while," Brian smiled, relieved. "And here you are with Letty."

Letty gave Brian a lopsided smile and he flashed the boyish grin he had always managed to do. He glanced curiously at Jersey, before hugging Letty. He then turned to Mia, eyebrows raised.

"Reason for the shriek?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled beautifully, "This is Jersey, Letty's daughter." She said, fussing over the teenager once again. The three of them watched on in amusement as Mia began rambling on about everything and everyone. Letty sighed peacefully. She was home. Now that she'd faced Brian all she had to deal with was Dom.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Letty sat in his room, gazing around at everything. Nothing had been moved, everything was right where she left it.

"You know, he took an unspoken vow of celibacy after the heist. To my knowledge, he hasn't had any for the last fifteen years."

Letty looked at the door and smiled. Vince stood there, leaning on the doorframe, staring at her.

"That's nice, V." Letty said softly, looking back at the room.

"And he tells me everything." Vince said, walking in and sitting beside her. Letty leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing and closing her eyes.

"I don't think I can do this, V. I don't think I can face him." Letty said, on the verge of tears, "That's sad huh? Pathetic."

"It's normal, Let. Just face your fears. It won't kill you."

"This one might, V. This one just might."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Letty took a deep breath and walked into the garage. She looked around at the familiar lifts and tools, entranced once more.

"You still mad at me?" said a voice and she jumped.

"Yes." She replied, turning to face him. Her nerve gave out and she began to walk past him saying "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards, putting his hand in the small of her back and his lips on hers. She slid her arms around his neck, falling into the normal trance that came with kissing Dom. She realized what was happening and pulled away, stepping out of his arms.

"Dom. We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because we can't just pick up where we left off, Dom! Too much has changed!"

"Why can't we-  
  
"WE don't exist anymore!" Letty said, "Don't you get that?"

Dom was quiet, wiping his hand on his coveralls.

"I don't love you anymore, Dom." She said, "I mean, I still love you. I'll always love you. But now it's what it was when I was little. It's a family sort of love."

"You love someone else. Don't you?" Dom asked quietly. Letty bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah...I do."

"That's nice, Letty. I'm happy for you." He said, walking away and heading into the office.

"Dom. It's not tha-"she began when the door closed softly. She sighed in frustration and screamed at the top of her lungs.


	8. Vermilion, Part 1Interlude

Me Di Chanson

Vermilion, Pt 1

A/N: The following chapter is for all who reviewed-

ranger webb

cruel-capricorn (my cowriter and partner in crime)

truemarine88

Jada91

LettyDomLuva

babywalls72

La Mamasita Loca

maliek

Sweetest Addiction 

kim

DieselsbayBgrl04

coffe-bender

But most of all for AllAboutAngel for convincing me to get off my ass and fix some of the story gaps that she pointed out-thanx soooooooo much to everybody! And the song is Slipknot's 'Vermilion Part 1' from the Resident Evil: Apocalypse Soundtrack.

_She seems dressed in all the rings _

_Of past fatalaties _

_So fragile yet so devious _

_She continues to see it_

Letty shot out the garage door like a bolt of lightning and screamed again, as loud as possible.

She hated him. He was fucking incorrigible and she hated him for it! She turned back to face the garage and stood glaring at it as the wind whipped her hair wildly about. A storm was blowing in from the East. A big one.

"Damn you Dominic." she hissed at the garage, "Damn you forever to hell."

She walked over to her Nissan and jerked the door open. She climbed inside and peeled away from the garage, not knowing where she was going and not particularly caring.

_Climatic hands that press _

_Her temples and my chest _

_Enter the night that she came home _

_Forever _

Jersey laughed as Mia showed her pictures of her mother when they were younger.

"I think this is the only picture of her in a dress. That anyone's ever gotten." Mia said, flipping through the album.

"She looks like a little girl who didn't get dessert." Jersey laughed. She looked out the window and said "There's a storm blowing in."

"That's nice." Mia said, "It'll be nice to have rain for once."

"It's gonna be big too. See the front?" Jersey asked, standing and heading out to the road. She stood in the middle of the road, watching the storm move in, the wind whipping around her angrily.

_She is everything and more _

_The solemn hypnotic _

_My Dahlia bathed in posession _

_She is home to me _

"Hey, cuz. Look at that sky, man." Rome said, punching Brian's shoulder.

"Almost as dark as you brother." Brian joked, grinning. Rome punched him again.

"Looks big. Maybe we should get back to the house, man. I don't like the looks of that storm front."

"You worry too much, man. We'll be fine." Brian said, rolling his eyes.

"It's not us I'm worried abou-"

"Everyone will be fine. Okay? Chill."

_I get nervous, perversed when I see her to worse _

_But the stress is astounding _

_It's now or never she's coming home _

_Forever _

Letty came to a screeching halt in the middle of the road. The person behind her honked and swerved around her, barely avoiding her car.

Her cell phone rang and she jumped as the shrill tone filled her car. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Mia. She sighed and tossed the phone out the window. It landed on the pavement, where it was promptly crushed as it was driven over.

"I don't care. I just don't fucking care anymore." she said, rolling the window back up and flooring the pedal, racing into the ever growing darkness.

_Hard to say what caught my attention _

_Fixed And crazy, Aphid Attraction _

_Carve my name in my face, to recognize _

_Such a pheromone cult to terrorize _

Jersey pulled away from the phone as it screeched in her ear. She had been in the middle of leaving Letty a message when the phone screamed in her ear.

"God!" she yelled, tossing the phone across the room.

"What?" Mia asked, her head appearing around the corner.

"The phone just screeched in my ear." she said, twisting her finger in her ear, "Painfully. I think I'm deaf on the left side now."

"Did you talk to Letty?"

"She didn't pick up. I was in the middle of leaving a message." Jersey said.

"Shit." Mia said, running a hand through her hair, "That's the fifth fucking phone. She keeps getting annoyed and throwing them into the street."

Jersey cocked an eyebrow. She grabbed her jacket and grabbed her keys off the table top.

"I'm going to find her. I'll be back soon." Jersey said.

"Try to be back before the storm, if possible." Mia said.

"I'll try." Jersey said, leaving the house.

_I'm a slave, and I am a master _

_No restraints and, unchecked collectors _

_I exist through my need, to self ablige _

_She is something in me, that I despise _

Brian's hair was whipped around by the gusting winds and he fell against Rome as the wind caught him off guard.

"We should get back to the house!" Rome yelled at Brian through the shrieks of the wind.

"Let's go!" Brian said nodding and making his way towards his car.

Rome was suddenly glad he'd borrowed Jimmy's car, as it had a top and not just a flimsy piece of cloth attached to flimsy metal bars. He wondered where Letty was as he pulled out of the parking space after Brian and whether she was safe or not.

_(She isn't real, I can't make her real) _

_(She isn't real, I can't make her real)_


	9. Vermilion, Part 2Interlude

Me Di Chanson

A/N: JUST so you all know- Brian and Mia's daughter's name is Calia. I made a mistake in a few chapters calling her Thalia. 

And another thing- Cc wrote most of this chapter so give the woman much applause. She deserves it (you'll see why if you look in my updates)

Vermilion, Pt 2 

_She seemed dressed in all of me, __stretched across my shame.  
All the torment and the pain  
Leaked through and covered me _

Letty stood on the cliff, looking over the precipice into the writhing ocean.

How easy it would be just to let go...slip and fall by "accident"...be swallowed up by the cold womb of the ocean...

She could see it now...

**Dream Sequence **

**"Dearly beloved. We are here today to mourn the passing of Leticia Rodriguez..." the priest would say. **

**Mia would be there in the front row, bawling her eyes out, with Jersey beside her, silently refusing to cry. **

**Brian would be sitting beside Mia, his arm around her shoulder in condolence and Calia in his lap, sucking her thumb quietly. **

**Vince would be sitting behind them, looking blankly past everything to the wall as if she stood in his vision, alive and well. **

**Hector might be there. And Edwin, maybe if she was lucky. **

**Leon might even be there. He might come back from where he was and see her into the ground. **

**Rome would be...she didn't know. But she hoped he'd be there at her funeral. **

**Maybe Suki and Jimmy and Tej and Diego would come out to say goodbye. Most likely not thought. **

**Dom... **

**Dom wouldn't even be there. **

**And that was what made her cry. **

_I'd do anything to have her to myself  
Just to have her for myself  
Now I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad._

Jersey drove around in a slight panic, looking for her mother. She screeched around as she saw Letty's car by the edge of a cliff, and nobody anywhere by it. She screeched to a stop and jumped out, running over to the edge and looking into the sea.

"LETTY!" she yelled into the ocean, "MOM! _MOMMY!_" she screamed again, falling to her knees.

"What?" snapped a voice and Jersey looked up at Letty, who was standing behind her.

"MOMMY! **MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!**" Jersey screamed, jumping up and knocking Letty to the ground with her hug.

"What is _with_ you?" Letty snapped.

"I thought you'd jumped, mom." Jersey said.

"I only thought about it. Then I got to the funeral and I...I couldn't do it." Letty said dryly, looking up at the gray sky.

"We need to get home."

"You called me mom."

"That's what you are aren't you?" Jersey asked, sitting up, "Please don't tell me that I was adopted."

"No. You're my daughter, flesh and blood." Letty said, pushing herself up, "I spent fifteen god damned hours pushing you out through a hole _thiiiiiiiissss_ big." She made a hole with her fingers.

"Let's go home. Mom." Jersey said and Letty smiled as lightning cracked through the sky.

_She is everything to me  
The unrequited dream  
A song that no one sings_

Jersey and Letty walked together to their cars, the wind whipping their hair in their faces, temporarily blocking their sight. The wind was really picking up and the rain was pounding on the ground so hard it bounced. Jersey was hit with a hard wind, pushing her backwards slightly causing her to stumble backwards a moment. Towards the looming cliff face.

Letty looked back.

"Jersey!" She screamed, running towards her daughter, trying to recollect herself and stand stable. She looked up as Letty grabbed her and held her close to her as they cut through the harsh weather. Neither of them noticed the 'Caution-Cliff!' sign rip off of its pole and fly towards them.

"We need to go home!" Jersey yelled over the howling wind.

"I know!" Letty hollered back, squinting against the rain.

_The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in  
All I need to make it real is one more reason  
I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad._

They were almost at their cars when something flew by, riding on the wind, and hit Letty in the head. Jersey felt her weight give and had no idea what had just happened. Letty slumped to the ground and Jersey fell to her knees beside her.

"Mom!" She cried, noticing the blood that was now trickling down Letty's face. Tears fell freely down Jersey's face as she held her mother helplessly.

_A catch in my throat choke  
Torn into pieces  
I won't, no!  
I don't wanna be this..._

Rome drove through a deep puddle, the dirty water splashing the windows. His windscreen wipers were doing nothing against the downpour and he had to drive a lot slower than he normally would have.

He was driving along the road near the sea, when he spotted not one, but two familiar cars. His instincts told him something wasn't right about the sight so he pulled in to investigate further.

It wasn't until he was out of the car and almost at the maroon 240sx that he saw the two women hunched on the floor.

"Jersey! What the hell happened?" He shouted, kneeling down beside her and surveying the scene before him.

"Something hit her in the head!" She yelled back, beyond relieved that Rome had shown up at that point.

"Letty!" He yelled, moving her head to face him. "Letty wake up, you need to wake up!"

Letty's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his deep voice. She looked up at him as the rain mingled with her blood and soaked her face and shirt.

Rome looked down at Letty, before picking her up and taking her back to his car.

_But I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me_

Jersey followed Rome as he placed Letty on the back seat. They both got in the car, now soaking wet and shaking from head to toe.

"We'll get your cars when the storm's passed," he said, pulling back onto the road and heading back to the Toretto's.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Jersey asked, turning in her seat to look at Letty, now drifting in and out of sleep.

_She isn't real  
I can't make her real  
She isn't real  
I can't make her real_

"I don't think we're gonna make it to the hospital."


End file.
